The last decade has seen a dramatic increase in the availability and use of mobile devices. Advances in device and network capabilities, coupled with the rapid expansion in the breadth of available content and the number and variety of applications available for accessing such content, have caused mobile device users to increasingly rely on their mobile devices to obtain desired information, perform daily tasks, and so forth. Some mobile device applications provide users with notifications regarding available software updates, new content, and so forth. Such notifications may be pushed to a mobile device from a remote server or pulled by a device from the remote server at periodic intervals or as new information becomes available, and may be presented to a user in a predefined manner such as, for example, as part of a notifications menu.